A conventional hinge device of a plane display includes a display support device (see, for example, patent document 1) capable of changing a heavy display panel in its direction of panel surface (horizontal angle, laying angle). Other example is a stand for a display monitor for elevating the display monitor by creating a weak friction when moving up an elevating member by one-way clutch or torque limiter for composing a friction mechanism (see, for example, patent document 2).
Neither of these conventional devices did not include a hinge device for rotating in lateral horizontal direction, tilting in longitudinal direction, and elevating in vertical direction.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-208080
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-300922